


To calm little ones

by Denevega



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denevega/pseuds/Denevega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, children need a good scare in order to get them to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To calm little ones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://ingwaymercedestales.tumblr.com/post/146101837234/to-calm-little-ones

Royal children were supposed to be well-behaved, polite little people, right? They knew what time was bedtime and what time was “leave mother and father alone” time.

Apparently, not their children.

Once again, the eldest daughter Abilene bounced on the bed with her younger sister Liliana. “Come on, mother and father! The fireflies are out and we wanna catch some!”

Ingway glanced at his son Titus with a frown. “Do you agree with them?”

“Absolutely not,” Titus meekly replied from the end of the bed where he sat. Liliana started to zip about in the air, pink and red wings scattering fairy dust  _everywhere_.

“Come on, come on! They won’t be around forever!”

Mercedes rubbed at her temple with her free hand and groaned. The infant daughter Olivia babbled in her arms. “Pupa!” She chirped while grabbing a clump of hair. Ingway was about ready to throw in the towel and give in to his children’s wishes.

Then, an idea popped into his head.

“Mercedes…” he said slowly. His wife took a glance at him as he enacted his plan. “Tonight the moon is full, right?”

Liliana stopped flying through the air and plopped on the bed. “Yeah! It’s all big, round, and shiny!”

Mercedes tapped her chin thoughtfully. “If ‘tis full, then that must mean…oh no! The Darkova is out tonight!”

“Dark…ova?” Abilene leaned against Titus. “What’s that?”

Ingway grinned fiendishly. “A demon. He eats little fairies that go out on a full moon when they’re not supposed to.”

Liliana was pulled against her siblings. Ingway continued. “He has three heads, six eyes, and big sharp fangs. Not to mention claws that can tear a human in two like paper,” he made a swiping motion at the air to emphasize this.

Now Abilene, Titus, and Liliana were shaking. “C-can…” Titus asked. “Can he get into the palace?”

“Maybe,” Mercedes gave Olivia a tickle. “There’s only one place he could never reach.”

The children all squeaked, terrified. “Where? Can we hide there?” Abilene whispered.

“Come into mother and father’s arms and you’ll know,” Ingway smiled. All three tiny fairies immediately crawled over to their parents and snuggled themselves between them.

“M-maybe tomorrow…” Liliana said. “When the moon isn’t full and it’s earlier…”

Olivia was settled between them and Ingway and Mercedes wrapped their arms around their little ones. “ _Quick thinking_ ,” Mercedes mouthed.

“ _I just hope I didn’t give them nightmares_ ,” Ingway replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I wouldn't mind doing more stories in a universe where Ingway and Mercedes have children. What do you think?


End file.
